Give You My Heart
by RKORhodes
Summary: He needs to let go and allow himself to fall in love, but what's stopping him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Seth sighed as he did yet another set of weightlifting. He started to struggle and felt embarrassed.

"Need some help?"

The voice was new to Seth. He turned around and his jaw almost dropped. The guy was very muscular and had his whole arm tattooed. His hair flowed down his back in black curls and his eyes were easy to get lost in. He was breathtaking.

"No I got it."

The man put his hands on Seth's waist and Seth jumped, dropping the weight on the floor.

"Sorry," the man laughed. "Well, this has been awkward. So uhh, let's start over. Hi, I'm Roman."

"Seth," Seth replied, shaking Roman's hand.

"How long have you been working out for?"

"About a few months."

"Well, it shows," Roman smiled.

"Thanks. Same to you."

"So how about we try this again?"

"Okay."

Roman's hands were back on his waist as Seth started lifting the weight. They continued doing more and then stopped because Seth got tired.

"Wanna go grab some lunch?" Roman asked.

"Sure, I just gotta shower first."

"I already did so I'll just wait here for you."

* * *

The two decided to settle at McDonald's.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Roman asked.

Seth looked down shyly.

"I work at the night club."

"That's cool."

"No. My job there is a stripper."

"Do you make a lot of money?"

"A couple hundred a night. I have private shows too."

"Oh."

"Anything to pay my bills. That's the best I can do. Being a whore."

"Being a stripper doesn't make you a whore."

"It's embarrassing."

"Well like you said, if it pays your bills, then keep doing what you're doing."

"Do you want to come to the club one night?"

"No I'm not into guys like that."

"Okay. Sorry I even asked."

"It's fine. It's just not my thing."

"Well, you never know until you try."

Seth stared at Roman for a while.

"Ahh, what the hell. I'll go, but just one time and that's it."

"Yay!" Seth squealed.

Roman chuckled. "When do you want me to come see your show?"

"Whenever you're free."

"I'm free tonight."

"Okay then, tonight."

Seth scribbled down the address and his number on a piece of paper and handed it to Roman. "See you there," Roman said.

* * *

Roman took a seat in the strip club towards the back, feeling shy.

"Alright, gentlemen. I'm here to present to you the Red Hot Bangers!"

The lights dimmed and slow, sensual music began to play. One light shone on a man. He was small in size and a brunette with the most innocent face. He started to swirl his hips around and looked to the crowd with lust-filled eyes. A figure wrapped his arms around him from behind and the light revealed him. He had tattooed arms and was bigger than the other man.

His lips sunk down on the smaller man's neck and a third guy showed up. His hair was messy and he looked a bit crazy, but nonetheless, he looked hot. He took the smaller man from the tattooed man and ripped his clothes off, leaving him in a thin, gold thong. Their hands roamed along his body and they stopped when they heard a whistle.

And there he stood. Seth, in a black cop hat and a black thong. He handcuffed the crazy, hot looking man, and then the tattooed man, and pushed them out of the spotlight. The smaller man got on his knees and Seth got behind him, mimicking having sex with him. His hands lightly raked along the man's back and the music stopped and the lights went out. Applause sounded throughout the club.

Roman felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey," Seth said.

"Hi," Roman responded.

"Let's get out of here," Seth whispered into Roman's ear.

Roman noticed that Seth was still only wearing a thong, but didn't question it. Seth grabbed Roman's hand and led him towards the back of the club and into a room. Seth locked the door behind him.

"I thought we were getting out of here," Roman stated.

"Yeah, out of that room," Seth smirked.

"What is this?"

"My private show."

"I didn't sign up for this."

"I signed up for you."

"Ummm," Roman started.

"What's the problem?"

Seth bit his lip and looked at Roman through his eyelashes.

Roman shook his head. "Nothing, it's nothing."

Seth seated himself down on Roman.

"Seth, I think this should stop."

His hips gyrated against Roman's and he kissed his neck.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Roman spoke.

He pushed Seth off of him and left the room.

* * *

Roman started his workout session in the gym. Seth spotted Roman and walked over to him.

"Roman I'm sorry I forced you like that."

"It's okay."

Seth awkwardly walked away, embarrassed. He started lifting weights and Roman looked over to him. He didn't feel the need to help him because he really didn't want to hang around Seth anymore. He didn't want to turn gay and lose his sanity. He saw the tattooed man from the strip club helping Seth and he felt a pang of jealousy.

"I lost him. I fucking lost him," Roman growled, viciously attacking a punching bag.

"Lost who?" A new voice asked.

Roman turned around to see that it was the eccentric, yet attractive looking man from the strip club.

"Nobody."

"Oh, Seth?"

"What?"

"You must be the guy that Seth has been going on and on about for days. He talks about how perfect your hair is and he loves your tribal sleeve tattoo. I'm Dean, by the way."

"I'm Roman. So, he talks about me?"

"Yeah, he has the biggest crush on you."

"Wow... Well, I don't know, man. I don't know if I like him like that."

"How can you not know?"

"I'm straight."

"Oh, ahaha. That doesn't mean you can't like one guy. That doesn't mean you're gay."

"I don't know..."

"You better make a move before you break his heart or before he goes on to Randy over there," Dean gestured to Randy, the tattooed man, helping Seth in his workout.

Roman rubbed his temples. "Yeah, yeah, okay."

"What?"

"I'll get him."

"You better! I'll distract Randy for you."

Dean went over to Randy and Seth and started talking to Randy. Seth started walking out of the gym to go outside. Roman exited the gym and got to Seth.

"Got a minute?" Roman asked.

"Of course."

"Okay how do I say this? Ummm."

"I get it, you don't ever want to talk to me again. I got the message loud and clear."

"Actually, you're wrong."

"Wha-"

Their conversation got cut off by screaming in the gym that was heard from outside. They rushed inside and found Dean clutching his foot. Randy was inspecting his foot and rubbed his back soothingly.

"What happened here?" Seth asked.

"Dean accidentally dropped a weight on his foot."

"Oh my God," Seth gasped. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"I hope so. I'm taking him to the hospital," Randy replied.

"Shit, my shift at the club starts in ten minutes and Dean was my ride," Seth said.

"I can drive you there," Roman spoke up.

"Oh okay."

Dean gave Roman a knowing smile.

* * *

A/N: What do you think is going to happen?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Here we are. Have a good night," Roman told Seth.

"Thanks for the ride."

"No problem."

Seth exited the car and got into the club. Roman waited a few minutes and entered the club himself.

"Yeah, I'll buy a private show," Roman told the bouncer.

"Here's a list of who you can pick for your show."

Roman found the name he was looking for and pointed to it. "I want him."

"Alright. $45, please."

* * *

Seth opened the door to his first private show of the night. He closed the door behind him and his eyes widened as he saw who was in the room.

"Roman. You came."

"I did."

"Why?"

"I wanted to."

"Oh. Well, since it's you, this will be more than a private show and I'm going to do things that I've never done with any of my other clients."

"Oh really? Like what?"

Seth wrapped his arms around Roman's neck. "This."

His lips were on Roman's and he kissed him slowly. Roman started kissing him back and his hands found Seth's waist. He stopped kissing Seth.

"Dean told me about you."

"What did he say?"

"He said that you have a huge crush on me," Roman smirked. "He told me what you said about me."

"What exactly did he tell you?"

"You love my hair and my tattoo."

Seth's fingers ran along Roman's inked arm. He nuzzled his head into Roman's neck. "I do."

"Do you want to go home?" Roman asked.

"Yeah can I crash at your place?" Seth muttered.

Roman kissed Seth's forehead. "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

"Oh I wouldn't want to annoy you if I stayed with you," Seth said.

"You think you'd annoy me? You're crazy. So, are you gonna stay with me?" Roman asked.

"Yeah it's getting late and I'm pretty beat. Thanks."

* * *

"I have some clothes for you," Roman said and handed Seth sweatpants and a t shirt.

"Thank you."

Roman went into the bathroom. Seth looked around Roman's bedroom and then started to change. The clothes were big, just like he predicted. Roman paced the bathroom. He started to think about why he kissed Seth and shown more affection to him lately. He still couldn't grasp the fact that he could be in love with a guy. Scratch that, he is in love with a guy.

Roman's thoughts came to a halt and he opened the bathroom door. Seth's hair was down and he was in a t shirt and boxers.

"I can sleep on the floor," Roman said.

"No no no, I wouldn't let you do that," Seth laughed. "Come here. Lay with me."

Seth patted Roman's bed.

Roman walked over to his bed and settled into it. Seth laid down next to him and wrapped his arms around his neck. He rested his head on Roman's shoulder.

"Roman?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you hate me?"

"No. I could never hate you, Seth."

"Do you love me?"

"Seth..."

"Forget it."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

'Fuck, get it together. Just tell him,' Roman thought.

"I love you," he admitted.

He wrapped his arms around Seth, holding him close. Seth's leg went over Roman's waist so that they were as close as possible.

"I love you too."

Seth kissed the exposed part of Roman's tattooed arm. Seth leaned up and kissed Roman's lips quickly. Roman captured Seth's lips in his before he could go back to resting his head on his chest. Seth let his tongue slide into Roman's mouth as he tasted Roman's mouth. Their hot tongues touched each other's and Seth whimpered when Roman slid his tongue on his. They stopped their make out session.

"Rommy."

Roman laughed at the nickname. "Yeah?"

"Can you hold me tonight?"

"Yes."

Roman kissed Seth's cheek and pulled him close to him.

* * *

The pair woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"I'll go get it," Seth reassured Roman.

Seth opened the door to find a woman.

"Hi, is Roman here?" She asked.

"Yes, who are you?"

"I'm his fiancé, Nikki."

Seth mentally cursed himself. "Alright, well come on in and I'll tell Roman you're here."

Seth let Nikki into the house and walked at a fast pace to the bedroom. "Someone's here to see you," Seth told Roman. "Oh and Roman?"

Roman looked at Seth.

"Go fuck yourself," Seth growled.

He hurriedly packed his things and didn't give Roman a chance to say goodbye to him. He slammed the door on his way out and stormed into his car. He fumbled with the keys and started the car, driving away as fast as possible.

Seth stopped at a red light and pulled out his phone. Three missed calls from Roman.

"Fucking dick," Seth shouted.

He looked through his contacts to find the number he wanted to call, and then dialed it.

"Yes, Dean? I'm coming over."

Seth hung up briefly and drove to Dean's house.

* * *

A/N: What do you think is going to happen?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"He's fucking engaged!" Seth cried out. "Dean, what am I gonna do?"

"I don't know."

"Did you know about it?" Seth asked quietly.

Dean had a look of pure guilt on his face.

"You fucking knew and you didn't tell me?!" Seth shouted.

"I thought he told you," Dean replied.

"No he didn't tell me shit!"

"Why don't you talk to him about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about. I think I got the message loud and clear," Seth said softly.

"Come on, lil Sethie. Love is a crazy thing. You'll get through this."

A moment of silence passed.

"Deeeeaaaannnn what am I gonna do?!"

Dean grabbed Seth's shoulders and shook him roughly. "Fucking talk to him! Or I will myself."

Seth struggled to get out of Dean's grip and finally broke free.

"Okay, so you know what to do now?" Dean asked.

Seth nodded and went over to hug Dean.

"Don't cry on me now," Dean warned.

Seth laughed and it was muffled by Dean's shirt.

"So what if it doesn't work out?" Dean asked.

"I have a plan B," Seth replied.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

Seth looked up at Dean, just inches away from his face. His lips crashed onto Dean's and he wrapped his legs around his waist. Dean stumbled and knocked everything off of the coffee table in his living room.

"I missed this," Dean finally said after they were done kissing.

"I did too. So my plan B is we could be together just like the old times if none of this works out."

"I would like that," Dean said and smiled, revealing his dimple. "So are you gonna talk to Roman?"

"Mhm. But I'd much rather finish what we started here," Seth answered.

In a matter of seconds, clothes were torn off and they spent an hour enjoying each other's naked presence and having fun together.

* * *

Seth gasped when he found Roman in the gym. He was too afraid to approach him for fear that he wouldn't speak to him. Seth wiped his sweaty palms onto his gym shorts and walked closer to where Roman was.

But before he could reach Roman, he felt somebody embrace him from behind and automatically knew who it was.

"Hi baby," Dean greeted and kissed Seth's neck.

"What are you doing?" Seth whispered.

"Let's put on a show for Roman and anyone else here," Dean responded.

He turned Seth around to face him and immediately stuck his tongue into his mouth. Seth was taken by surprise and soon closed his eyes and kissed him back.

Roman heard the obvious sign of their mouths together and looked at the two. He was deeply saddened by the sight that Seth had moved on rather quickly.

Roman walked past them just as Seth opened his eyes. He looked at him and Seth saw the hurt that flashed in his eyes.

* * *

Seth flopped down on Dean's bed and sighed.

"What's bugging you?" Dean asked.

"Roman saw us."

"No shit, that was the point."

Seth didn't respond and Dean climbed on top of him, grinding their crotches together.

"Dean, we really shouldn't be doing this anymore."

"But wasn't this your idea?" Dean asked.

Seth gulped and he felt beyond stupid. He was in too deep and didn't want to be with Dean because he realized the only person he wants to be with is Roman. But, he was taken anyways, so what was the point in him still trying?

Dean kissed Seth's cheek. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Not really."

Dean ran his hand along Seth's arm and held his hand.

"You just gotta talk to Roman."

"I feel like he wouldn't want to talk to me."

"We all know that's not true, Seth."

Seth sighed loudly. He realized that his semi hard erection was really irritating him.

"Dean."

"Hmm?"

"I want you to fuck me."

"Why?"

"Just please don't ask. I'll explain later."

Dean took off Seth's pants and boxers smoothly and stroked his cock to full hardness.

"Oh fuck," Seth panted.

Dean discarded his own clothes and searched in his drawer before grabbing a condom and lube. He placed the condom onto his cock and slicked his cock up with lube.

When he got back to the bed, Seth was already on his hands and knees with his ass out perfectly. Dean licked his lips at the sight and positioned himself behind Seth. He aligned his cock with Seth's entrance and pushed into him.

"Tight as hell," Dean commented.

Dean gripped Seth's hip with one hand and dropped his other hand down to Seth's wet cock. He jerked him off and Seth was writhing and Dean loved it.

"You like this, huh? You fucking miss this cock inside of you," Dean growled seductively into Seth's ear.

Seth moved his ass along Dean's dick, timing it with his thrusts. Dean turned Seth's head around and captured his lips in a hot kiss.

"Stop," Seth said.

They broke away from each other and Dean looked puzzled. Seth climbed on top of Dean.

"I wanna ride you," Seth whispered.

Seth held onto Dean's shoulders as Dean thrusted upwards into Seth.

"I remember this is how you got off easily," Dean smirked.

"Uhhhh fuck," Seth moaned out while his cum splashed onto them.

Dean released his load into the condom and pulled out of Seth. He disposed of the condom and sat next to Seth.

"So, you said you had to explain something to me?" Dean asked.

"I just wanna let you know that we aren't in a relationship. This thing we have going on is just to satisfy the needs I can't have from Roman."

"You're basically using me."

"I'm so sorry, but things will never be how they used to be between us."

"Seth, can I just have one last kiss?"

Seth looked at Dean and felt sorry for the man. He sat in Dean's lap and his blue eyes seared into Seth's brown ones. Dean cupped Seth's face in his hands and Seth moved in closer, taking the older man's lips in his. They kissed passionately, knowing it'd be the last time that they'd get to do this. Seth's arms wrapped around Dean's neck and he kissed him slowly. They kissed for another few minutes until Seth pulled away.

"I'm sorry," Seth said again.

Dean stroked Seth's hair. "It's alright, two-toned. Besides, I've been eyeing that hot piece of sex, Randy lately."

Seth chuckled. "Goodbye, Dean."

Dean took Seth's hand in his. "Whatever happens, you'll always have me, you got that?"

Seth nodded. "Always."

* * *

A/N: Ooh, Seth, what did you get yourself into?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Seth pulled out his phone and looked for the number he wanted to call.

"Roman?" Seth asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come over to my place so we can talk?"

"Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Seth hung up and clutched his phone tightly. The tears streamed down his face. He didn't think he'd be brave enough to face Roman in this situation, but he had to. It was now or never.

Minutes passed and Seth heard the doorbell. He sighed and opened the door.

"Come on in," Seth said.

Roman walked in and Seth shut the door. He took a seat on the brown leather couch and Roman sat next to him. Their knees pressed together and Roman started talking.

"Seth, there's something you need to know. Nikki and I are going to break off our engagement because she started seeing John Cena."

"Oh," Seth looked down. "Well since we're being honest here, you deserve to know this. So, I was stuck believing that you were engaged so I had sex with Dean to try to forget about you. But I assure you there's nothing going on between us."

"I understand your pain, I do. But Seth, I really fucking like you a lot. I don't want to lose what we have going on."

"I love you so much, Roman," Seth admitted.

"I love you too."

Roman took Seth into his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist tightly. He kissed all over the two toned man's face. Seth laughed softly and kissed his lover.

"Mmmmm," Seth hummed through the kiss.

After they broke apart, Seth looked deeply into Roman's eyes.

"I really like kissing you," Seth said.

"Do you like kissing Dean, too?" Roman asked.

"No. You're the best kisser," Seth replied, smiling.

"That's good to hear. So do you wanna figure out who's better in bed between me and Dean?" Roman asked.

"Yes," Seth breathed against Roman's lips.

Roman carried Seth, who had his legs around his waist, and they made their way to the bedroom. Roman gently set Seth down on the bed and they stripped out of their clothes. Roman got onto his knees and was in between his lover's legs.

Seth leaned back and held both of Roman's hands. Their lips met and Seth felt a tingling sensation throughout his body. Sure, he's been kissed by Roman before, but this time it was different. It wasn't rushed and it was calming.

Roman's lips trailed down to Seth's neck and he sucked at the tender skin until he was sure he left a mark. He began grinding his hips against Seth's, creating the most beautiful, delicious friction. He moved his head back up so that it was close to Seth's face and he licked at the thin, delicate lips.

Seth's mouth parted and allowed Roman's tongue to enter. They exchanged sloppy, lustful kisses and were breathing heavily at this point.

"Oh God, Rome. I need you right now."

"Prep?"

"I'm still prepped from when Dean fucked me."

Roman growled at the thought of Dean touching Seth, his Seth.

Seth smirked and found Roman's jealousy cute.

Roman eased himself inside of his love and Seth couldn't believe how big Roman felt inside of him.

"Holy shit, you're huger than Dean," Seth pushed.

"No more talking about Dean. You're mine, you understand that?" Roman whispered.

Seth playfully stuck his tongue out and nodded. "Now fucking move."

Roman pulled out of Seth and entered him again. He repeated this action, being gentle all the while. But, Seth had enough of the softness.

"Just fuck me already," Seth begged.

Roman smirked and started pounding relentlessly into his ass. Seth was amazed by how much pleasure he was given. He hasn't felt this good in his life.

"Rome, I'm about to cum."

"Me too, baby, me too."

Roman slammed directly into his sweet spot and Seth yelled out in ecstasy.  
Seth came onto both of their stomachs and Roman released into Seth. Once they came down from their orgasmic high, Seth was the first to speak.

"Mmmmm fuck that was amazing."

Roman kissed the corner of his mouth. Seth pulled Roman's head closer and kissed him full on the lips. They were covered in each other's sweat and their bodies were hot and sticky.

"Shower time," Seth giggled.

* * *

"So, I take it that you guys made up?" Dean asked, looking at the smile that never left Seth's face.

"Yeah, he's actually not on good terms with Nikki. She cheated on him," Seth replied.

"Seth, I gotta ask you something."

"Go ahead."

* * *

A/N: Yay, so Roman and Seth made up! But what is Dean about to ask Seth? Will it affect anything?


End file.
